


Just When

by Try2CatchMe



Series: Sanctuary 'verse [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, I'm going to be slaughtered for this, M/M, hahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Try2CatchMe/pseuds/Try2CatchMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Adam was really ridiculously glad when Samandriel walked into the living room because Elise and Griffin had come down for the weekend and he currently had a petite blonde girl sitting cross-legged on his back, holding electronic hair clippers and laughing maniacally."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just When

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY! PLOT!
> 
> Yeah, this installment will kind of remind everyone that this isn't actually a domestic fic.

Adam was really ridiculously glad when Samandriel walked into the living room because Elise and Griffin had come down for the weekend and he currently had a petite blonde girl sitting cross-legged on his back, holding electronic hair clippers and laughing maniacally.

" _Help_ ," he wheezed.

Apparently the last week had helped Samandriel's understanding of humans a great deal, because instead of taking Adam seriously and getting his angelic smite on, he gave a slow, amused curl of the lips, and asked, "What are you doing?"

Griffin came in and handed Samandriel a soda can, clapping him on the shoulder, "Elise has decided that Adam needs a haircut. It's in our best interests to stay out of the way, or she'll turn on us."

Samandriel nodded, like he was getting sage advice, and perched on a nearby armchair. Adam made a strangled noise and clawed at the floor.

Elise grinned widely, brandishing the clippers, "Any requests, Samandriel?"

Adam beat his head against the rug, "Why does _he_ get to make requests about _my_ hair?"

"Oh come on. Don't play dumb."

Taking a moment to appreciate the fact that Alfie and Elise had never met, Adam nearly missed the thoughtful look on Samandriel's face.

"I like that it's long on the top?"

What the f-?

"I can do that!" Elise said, reaching for one of the attachments spread out on the coffee table, "And then we can all go out since Adam won't look like a caveman anymore!"

"Leave my hair alone, it's fine- OW!"

"If I can pull it, it's too long."

"You are the worst and I hate you."

"You love me and you know it."

Samandriel turned a confused gaze on Griffin. "What does 'going out' entail?"

Griffin sighed, stretching out on the couch, "Who knows? With Elise it could be anything from paintball to a pottery class."

 

* * *

 

"I wish it was paintball." Adam said, looking around and wondering where the hell they were.

Seriously, he had no idea. Elise had bundled everyone into the car, Griffin getting shotgun by virtue of being the only one present who could actually get her to stop at stop signs, and had taken off like a mad woman.

They were in the car for half an hour, most of which Adam spent curled in a ball in the backseat trying not to get motion sick, before Elise pulled into a parking lot with a screech of tires and flew out the door before the dust even settled.

And now here they stood, in a place Adam didn't recognize, but then again- six years gone. It was some kind of massive gazebo strung up with fairy lights that seemed to currently be serving as a massive dance floor. There was a band somewhere providing music, though Adam couldn't identify what genre it was or what kind of dancing everyone was doing.

Elise was smack in the middle of it all, having Griffin twirl her around, twin braids flaring out behind her like lethal blonde whips.

Adam strongly suspected that she'd chosen the current activity because the skirt she was wearing flared really well when she twirled.

He rubbed at the back of his neck, hating the shivery feeling of air on the back of his neck he got after every single time he was forced to get a haircut. At least Elise had left the top of his head mostly unscathed, he'd been terrified she'd go for a buzz cut.

They eventually found a couple of folding chairs near a snack table and settled in with plastic cups filled with some kind of punch that Adam _really_ hoped wasn't alcoholic.

"This is wonderful." Samandriel breathed, watching the dancers move in a mesmerizing sort of unified chaos.

Adam sort of agreed, but couldn't help locating his cousins as they danced. They looked happy, really happy. He was glad.

"You know," he said, not sure why he was, "They're closer than any siblings I've ever seen, even though they're four years apart. I remember when Elise was born, Griffin would sit in her nursery and sing to her."

"What about your brothers?"

Adam snorted, "They're poster children for dangerous co-dependency, that's creepy. But," he picked at a thread on his jeans, "I was thinking, Thanksgiving's not that far away... Maybe we could invite them. Elise and Griffin too, I wanna see how Dean reacts to Elise." Payback was so, _so_ sweet.

He didn't really know _why_ he wanted his brothers to come. It wasn't like he was hoping for a wonderful brotherly connection like he'd been denied all growing up, he'd stopped hoping for things like that after the disillusionment with his father, but still. As dysfunctional as they all were, the time he'd spent with them last week hadn't been the _worst_ thing that had ever happened.

"I don't know what Thanksgiving is," Samandriel said, breaking into his train of thought.

Adam grinned at him, "We'll teach you." He was looking forward to that.

It was about then that Elise stomped over to them. Her face was bright red and she was slightly out of breath, but Adam knew better than to mention it.

"I brought you here for dancing. Dance!"

Yes, Adam silently decided, she and Alfie should never meet.

"What is all this even for?" He asked instead, gesturing to the festivities.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Does there need to be a reason?"

Fair enough.

"You might just want to give in," Griffin suggested, coming over with a cookie in one hand and punch in the other, "It'll be easier in the long run."

That was when the music switched to something slow and Elise looked like she'd just won the lottery.

"This was all planned wasn't it?" Adam sighed.

"Why would you think that?" She asked, looking completely innocent in a way only the truly evil could achieve.

He shook his head, setting his punch aside and standing, holding a hand out to Samandriel while still not looking away from Elise, "You know, if you'd just let me get along on my own, I'm perfectly capable of getting there by myself."

She gave him a surprised look, "Really?"

" _Yes_. You know, eventually."

"Get onto the dance floor before I push you."

"I think it's best to do as she says," Samandriel said, passing them, his hand still linked with Adam's, "I fear the consequences of any other course of action."

"Smart angel."

And that was how Adam found himself on the dance floor, trying to figure out who was supposed to lead and finally deciding it was probably him since he was the only one who knew how to dance. He didn't know what song the band was playing, but it seemed inherently creepy.

Yes, he was trying to focus on anything except the fact that he was dancing and who exactly his partner was.

Samandriel was really, _really_ warm. The night was chilly, so that was more than welcome, and Adam found himself pressing closer than strictly necessary.

"I don't understand the point of this," The angel said softly, sounding honestly confused.

Adam let out a sot huff of laughter, dropping his forehead to rest lightly on Samandriel's shoulder, partly in exasperation and partly because he just wanted to, "Me neither."

Probably because it's so warm, he thought. Probably because it's a socially acceptable way to get really close to someone with whom you're not sure of your welcome. Probably because you have to make a conscious effort to remember to breathe when it turns out you're very welcome indeed if the fact that an angel's head is on your shoulder now is anything to go by.

He lifted his head and looked over, but Samandriel seemed perfectly content to stay right where he was.

Adam smiled and was more than happy to just let the night continue on indefinitely if it was like this.

But then Samandriel's head snapped up, eyes wide.

He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, the gazebo started to shake.

A low whine filled the air, increasing in volume as the lights strung over head started to pop and shatter, raining sparks down on the people underneath them, who were starting to panic in confusion.

The noise increased in volume so quickly Adam had to slap his hands over his ears. He thought he could make out voices, but then Samandriel's hands clamped down over his own.

The angel had a look that Adam had never seen on his face before. He shouted something Adam couldn't hear, but his lips were perfectly clear.

_Close your eyes._

Brightness flooded into the gazebo and Adam didn't really have much of a choice.

The light burned in through his eyelids and he started remembering. In the beautiful room, it had been exactly like this. The walls shaking, the noise, the light-

And then Samandriel's hands fell away from his own and he knew no more.


End file.
